El Inquilino
by HARU-NYA
Summary: Un inquilino se muda a vivir con Sapphire, que traera consecuencias a su vida buenas y malas.
Los personajes de pokémon especial no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores y yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener a fans

De fan para fans…

Capítulo 1

¡Tonto Ruby! ¡Tonta ella! Por creer que el recapacitaría o que por lo menos, dejaría sus mentiras de una vez. La misma discusión de siempre.

Subió molesta las escaleras de dos en dos y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

— esa niña…—suspiro Birch mientras una gota corría por su sien

— ¿está en esos días? —se burlaron del otro lado de la línea telefónica

—ojala fuera eso…—un nuevo suspiro de parte del científico—últimamente pelea mucho con nuestro vecino, ya no sé qué hacer

—Has hablado con ella del chico—pregunto preocupado

—aun no, temo que lo malinterprete o algo parecido

—pues sabes que va en camino ¿no?

—sí, claro que lo sé, está bien se lo comunicare ahora

—mucha suerte, amigo

—gracias, la necesitare, adiós—corto la llamada

Se armó de valor para enfrentar a su hija. Toco dos veces la puerta antes de entrar, se la encontró boca abajo con la cara enterrada en la almohada. El hombre no se sorprendió, siempre que su hija hacia un berrinche actuaba de la misma manera.

— ¿Sapphire? — sonrió al ver que ella levantaba levemente el rostro para mirarlo

— ¿Qué sucede papa? —pregunto, su voz sonó extraña al estar su boca ahogada por la almohada

—Eso lo debería preguntar yo—dijo sentándose en una silla— ¿otra pelea con Ruby?

—Algo así—dijo incorporándose en la cama—a veces me saca de quicio, pero no quiero hablar de el

—okey, cambiemos de tema, tengo algo que decirte

— ¿así? ¿Y qué es? —pregunto curiosa

—estuve hablando con Oak, me recomendó a un muchacho para que trabaje con migo, en el nuevo proyecto

— ¡eso es genial, papa! —se emocionó ella

—sí, la cosa es que como no tiene donde vivir, le propuse mudarse con nosotros—vio a su hija, ella se había asombrado, la pequeña Sapphire nunca había convivido con más hombres que con él, Norman y su hijo Ruby

— ¿Qué edad tiene este chico? Pregunto cuando la curiosidad pudo más que la sorpresa

—dieciocho, uno más que tú…—vio la tensión de ella y se atrevió a preguntar— ¿te parece bien?

—si me alegra que me lo cuentes ¿Cuándo vendrá?

—Mañana, llega cerca de las ocho

— ¿¡que tan pronto!?

* * *

— ¿¡QUE!? —Grito Ruby— ¿tu padre se volvió loco o qué? —estaban sentados en una banca frente a un estanque, Sapphire había ido a buscarle para contarle la buena nueva pero al parecer él no se lo había tomado nada bien

—te he dicho que solo viene a investigar con mi papa

—de eso nada Sapphire, seguro que viene a ligar contigo—la chica se sonrojo

Ella bien sabía que su aspecto atraía, tenía el pelo castaño, claro y corto hasta el hombro, unos ojazos azules como el zafiro siempre brillantes, la nariz pequeña y unos labios bastantes sugerentes que la mayoría de las veces dejaban salir algún colmillo. Su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado, ella media unos escasos ciento sesenta y cinco centímetros (un metro coma sesenta y cinco) sus caderas eran anchas, su cintura estrecha y sus pechos se habían desarrollado lo suficiente para que ella estuviera orgullosa.

Ruby lo sabía, Sapphire se había convertido en toda una mujer, una mujer adolecente, con un carácter de los mil demonios y aparte de eso él la consideraba una salvaje.

—si viene a ligar o no conmigo, ¡NO TE INCUMBE! —le espeto ella, aún seguía molesta—de todas formas tu seguirás siendo un mentiroso sin escrúpulos…

— ¿Yo? —Pregunto ofendido—eso no es cierto, y además, nunca se dé que me hablas

En eso mentía, él lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? no todos los días su mejor y única amiga de la infancia s le declaraba, él también había correspondido sus sentimientos y en ese momento un pokémon los había atacado golpeándolo, temió mayormente al cambio, a tomarla de la mano, a tener citas e incluso a besarla, así que la mejor opción para él fue fingir que el golpe le había dado amnesia.

Sapphire lo sabía, por eso siempre sacaba el tema en cuanto tenia oportunidad poniéndole nervioso, no podía guardar su secreto por siempre, pero por ahora lo seguiría manteniendo, por el momento

—Me voy a casa—dijo ella para voltearse e irse hacia su casa de nuevo

Estaba nervioso, un chico tan solo un año mayor viviría con Sapphire bajo el mismo techo. Debería haberle dicho lo que sentía hacia mucho, pero se repitió que aún no era el momento indicado.

Ruby era un chico de 18 años cumplidos hacia poco, de ojos color rojo intenso con cabello negro que cubría la mayoría del tiempo con un gorro blanco que simulaba cabello, lo usaba para cubrir la cicatriz de su cabeza, hecha por el pokémon que los había atacado esa tarde en la que había sido un completo cobarde. No tenía un físico muy desarrollado, el no consideraba el ejercicio físico muy bueno ya que lo hacía sudar y a él no le gustaba la suciedad, era más alto que Sapphire por casi una cabeza y media. Ella lo consideraba un afeminado, bien sabía que era con fundamentos, ya que Ruby prefería confeccionar ropa que ir de campamento al bosque donde (según él) el lodo arruinaba cualquier cosa bella.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, él no podía hacer nada al respecto al tema del inquilino del profesor Birch, lo mejor era darle el beneficio de la duda. Creía poco probable que el distinguido profesor Oak enviara a alguien sin escrúpulos a la casa de la bella Sapphire.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, regreso a su casa, no sin antes voltear hacia la casa de su amiga.

* * *

Miro por la ventanilla del coche, el reflejo de Sapphire lo atrajo como un imán, ella charlaba con su padre de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando dirigía su vista hacia el algo sonrojada. Sin darse cuenta de que el la observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y reacciones, se dirigían hacia ciudad Portual, donde se encontrarían con el dichoso ayudante. Para desgracia de Ruby, Sapphire estaba muy guapa con una falda tableada negra y una blusa azul, seguía usando una pañoleta azul en su cabeza.

Al llegar al puerto, el barco estaba atracando, el profesor llevaba un cartel con el nombre del chico, de entre la multitud un muchacho bajo saludando efusivamente, Ruby suspiro, parecía buena persona, pero bien sabía que no había que juzgar por la apariencias

—Profesor Birch, es un enorme placer conocerlo—hablo, su tono de voz era algo extraño

—Me alegra verte, el placer es mío…—una niña gritando a su lado no le dejo escuchar el nombre del chico—ella es mi hija Sapphire y él es nuestro vecino Ruby—dijo el profesor señalándolos

—Mucho gusto Ruby, Sapphire—hizo una reverencia que relajo a Ruby

—El gusto es nuestro—respondió Sapphire

El chico volteo a verla y sonrió cándidamente, Ruby creyó ver en sus ojos un brillo extraño, pero lo abdujo a su inicial desconfianza. En el viaje de regreso Birch conducía su automóvil mientras charlaba con el chico que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Ruby se encontraba detrás con Sapphire.

—ves que no tenías que preocuparte de nada—le susurro ella—tus miedos eran infundados, él es muy simpático—No supo por que le molesto su comentario

—está bien— bufo, miro hacia adelante y le pareció que el chico miraba hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor

En cuanto llegaron a casa, él se retiró algo preocupado, Sapphire lo miro con reproche, como podía parecerle una mala persona Gold-kun….

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **A que eso no se lo esperaban, bueno tal vez si, ya solo escuchar su nombre nos deja entrever lo que se volverá la vida de Sapphire y Ruby xD**


End file.
